Хайпул
200px|right|link=http://ru.wasteland.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Highpool.png Хайпул (англ. Highpool) — локация в Wasteland и Wasteland 2. Wasteland Описание В Wasteland - это первая локация после Рейнджерский Центр, которую будет исследовать игрок. Изначально это был летний лагерь для детей. После сброса бомб дети и взрослые находившиеся в лагере поняли, что им не стоит покидать это место. Так как лагерь расположен в защищённой долине, со своим источником воды и сложившейся инфраструктурой, он легко превратился в небольшое, но стойкое новое поселение пустоши. Главная особенность поселения — собственный фильтр для очистки воды. В городке имеется проблема подростковой преступности. В 2087 году это небольшой городок, страдающий от сокращения запасов воды из-за поломки очистителя, для починки которого требуется двигатель из лагеря Кочевников. Лагерь состоит из нескольких двухэтажных зданий, напоминающих общежития, детской площадки с качелями и горками, и полей, орошаемых через каналы, которые забирают воду из Хайпул Крик (ручья полуметровой глубины, протекающего через всё поселение и впадающего в небольшое озеро). В большом здании в центре находится Общественный центр. В самом юго-западном углу Хайпула находится Бобби. В юго-западном углу между 2 деревьев вдоль западной стены можно найти пещеру с помощью Восприятия и верёвки, убить там бешеную собаку Рекса и спасти Джеки, который станет первым напарником. Если вы убьёте Chubby Kid, то появится враг по имени Рэд Райдер. Он довольно тяжелый противник, но если вы убьете его, с него выпадет мешок с вещами. Если вы заберете мешок, то Хайпул превратится в бесплодную долину. Карты Отдельные карты: * Пещера * Общественный центр * Мастерская Встречи: * Молодёжь возле Общественного центра * Рэд Райдер * Бобби Задания: * Расспросите Бобби о пещере, Рексе и Джеке * Используйте веревку между двумя деревьями на западе * Slip in the river, Juveniles appear and then Red Rider Общественный центр Встречи: * Магазин * Несовершеннолетние Задания: * Заглянуть в магазин * Открыть запертую комнату, появляются несовершеннолетние Пещера Встречи: * Рекс * Джеки Задания: * Use Match at cave entrance, Rex turns from a Rabid Dog to a Spiked Mut * Используйте умение Скалолазанья * Убить Рекса * Спасти Джеки Wasteland 2 В Wasteland 2 Хайпул - это локация, куда отряд протагониста может попасть после исследования Цитадели рейнджеров и Радиовышки. thumb|Вид на Хайпул Через 15 лет после событий первой части игры, Хайпул всё ещё небольшое, но значимое поселение региона. Тем не менее, помощь рейнджеров вновь понадобилась местному населению. Руководству рейнджеров практически одновременно поступит просьба о помощи от СХ центра (бороться с мутировавшими животными, насекомыми и растениями) и от Хайпула (бороться с бандой Крушителей во главе с Кувалдой). Если отряд протагониста отправится первым спасать Хайпул - бойцам будут доступны две внутренние локации поселения: *территория Хайпула *тоннели Хайпула Разрушенный Хайпул Руководству рейнджеров практически одновременно поступит просьба о помощи от СХ центра (бороться с мутировавшими животными, насекомыми и растениями) и от Хайпула (бороться с напавшими бандитами). Если отряд протагониста отправится первым спасать СХ центр - банда Крушителей разрушит Хайпул практически до основания. Отряду протагониста придется сразиться с ящерами-падальщиками, пирующими на мертвых телах, и Крушителями, занимающихся разбоем на руинах города. В дальнем помещении одного из зданий выживший Шон Берджин из банды Красных Скорпионов ругается с Крушителями. Своевременное вмешательство рейнджеров спасет Шону жизнь. Чтобы рейнджеры окончательно рассчитались с убийцами, Шон Берджин отметит на карте расположение базового лагеря бандитов - Оплот крушителей. Дальнейшее исследование разрушенного Хайпула приведет рейнджеров к полностью уничтоженной антенне, использование которой для установки ретранслятора являлось основной причиной появления рейнджеров в этом поселении. en:Highpool Категория:Локации Wasteland Категория:Локации Wasteland 2 Категория:Хайпул